


The Gentleman Traveller and the Torrero

by J_Flattermann



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Flattermann/pseuds/J_Flattermann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story in letters. A young man has to leave his home country in the aftermath of a scandal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Leaving London

  
  
  
  
Title: The Gentleman Traveller and the Torrero  
Fandom: VigBean  
Genre: Slash  
Rating: PG - 15 to NC-17  
Word Count: 1,582  
Disclaimer: Pure Fiction. Well, look at the time it’s set in and you know it’s my dirty fantasy.  
Summary: Young actor is told to go on holidays. (This is a letter & diary format.)  
  
  
London, May 25, AD 1895  
  
Dearest Mamma, my beloved Birdie,  
  
London is shaking with scandal as today Oscar Wilde, the playwright has been sent to Reading Prison for indecent behaviour. Can you imagine the scandal?  
  
Just now my dearest heart imagine how upset I was, when my theatre director and my agent called me into their office and suggested I should go travelling. Of course I was protesting what will it look like when I am going abroad in the aftermath of the Wilde scandal. Dearest, I am of course furious but they insist and so I must.  
  
I am rushing these few lines as Henderson is packing my suitcases. Of course I shall be travelling by train. It’s a manner of transportation that suits a gentleman.  
  
The footman is waiting beloved Mamma to take your letter.  
  
With love and kisses  
  
Your ever loving son  
 Sean  
  
\---------------------------  
  
  
May 25th  
  
Henderson has organised a Hanson to take me to Victoria station. The suitcases are already ahead and he will follow after as soon as the town house apartment is cleaned and locked.  
  
Dearest Mamma has replied to my letter earlier. The kind heart is all but worried about my security and has organised a Pullman for myself. So I will be able to travel in style, just as a gentleman should. Bless you, dearest Mamma.  
  
I am still shaking with anger. The impertinence to hint at my liking for my cast members on stage, by my agent and the director. Haven’t I always acted with great caution and discretion when taking one of my cast mates, male or female, to bed?  
  
Well, it can’t be helped I am setting off traveling to the Continent to acquaint myself with foreign cultures. Adventure, here I come.  
Hope Henderson has thought of packing my silk pyjamas and underwear.  
  
  
\--------------------------------------  
  
Dover, May 26, AD 1895  
  
  
Dearest Mamma, my beloved Birdie,  
  
Arrived comfortably in Dover ready to board the boat across the English Channel. Thank you again, dearest heart to arrange for my Pullman. Woke refreshed and Henderson had my camelhair gown ready and warmed up.  
 You can see dearest Mamma, I am ready for adventure and looking forward to travel on the Continent.  
 However I am slightly worried what to find when boarding one of those Continental trains.  
  
Your ever loving son  
  
Sean  
  
  
\-----------------------  
  
  
May 26th  
  
How she arranged for it, I can’t say. Never mind, fact is that Mamma has been successful and therefore I am able to travel in my own wagon in comfort and with good old Henderson looking after me.  
  
We leave Calais in the darkness of the small hours and Henderson, the good soul, has the bed stone heated and warmed my sheets so that I can rest and relax while we are rushing at terrible speed through France.  
  
  
\---------------------------  
  
  
  
June 1st  
  
Arrived at Spanish border high up in the Pyrenees. Let Henderson deal with this smelly soldiers. Gosh, where will I end up.  
  
Charles and Francis have guaranteed that their’s is a villa. But seeing what these people call villa, gives me the shudders.  
  
Need to write to Mamma.  
  
NS: Had to spend two hours at the station in a dirty waiting room between smelly commoners. Disgusting.  
Henderson sent to require an explanation tells me that they have to fit a new chassis as the Spanish trains run on a broader gauge.  
This is ridiculous. Glad that Henderson had my cologne at hand to fend of the smell.  
  
  
\-----------------------  
  
  
San Sebastian, June 2nd AD 1895  
  
Dearest Mamma, my beloved Birdie,  
  
I am devastated. Every thing is so primitive, if you get my meaning. I had to spend most of the night utterly inconveniently in a very droughty waiting room at the French-Spanish border as the train wasn’t fitting the tracks in Spain.  
 Insisted on having my wagon changed to the broader gauge they use here in Spain. Who do this people think I am, Lord bloody fucking Byron? A gentleman needs a certain comfort even when travelling.  
  
Dearest heart, I know how you suffer fearing me to fall into rough treatment and seeing how little comfort this country is able to offer, I too begin to fear that the ‘villa’ I was promise to call my domicile might not turn out to the standards that you my beloved Birdie and I are used too.  
  
Of course when one travels and begins such an adventure as I have, one has to accept certain set back. I know that you will be worried and therefore to give you the peace of heart, you may check with Charles and Francis who are providing me with ‘their’ villa.  
  
I beg, dearest Mamma, not to worry too much about me. I have embarked on a great adventure and I am determined to make the most of my time.  
  
Your ever loving son  
  
Sean  
  
\----------------------------  
  
Malaga, May 7th  
  
Finally arrived in Malaga. Confess to utter exhaustion. Am not prepared for the heat that penetrates each corner of the train and the city as well. The city is flittering with heat.  
  
Henderson had to go to town and look for a suitable taylor to provide me with clothes better adapted to this heat.  
  
The villa is actually a positive surprise. All marble and cool to the feel in contrast to the flittering heat outside.  
  
Will have to get accustomed to this climate. Gladly the villa is set in the mountains north of the city lying below on the coast.  
  
  
\------------------------------  
  
  
Malaga, June 21st AD 1895  
  
  
Dearest Mamma, my beloved Birdie,  
  
I haven’t been able to write for I haven’t been very well. I have to ask your forgiveness for such unfilial behaviour.  
However, I do have a perfect explanation for this. For the moment I must beg you not to worry too much, dearest but contact my agent and tell him that I have to suspend my return for an unforeseeable time.  
  
As I have told you, dearest Mamma, I have not been all well and Henderson had to go and find a doctor. Luckily I had acquainted myself with the Kent’s, a very influential family here in Malaga and they were kind enough to suggest a doctor that can be trusted.  
  
You will never guess, dearest heart, that the constant cough I was suffering from and which we both had put down as due to my shyness and frail nervous system, had nothing at all to do with this.  
Doctor Macpherson has diagnosed me with a slight form of consumption and congratulated me that I had made the journey to Malaga just in time to safe my lungs and myself. Imagine, with both had been utter oblivious of this threat.  
  
The doctor suggested that I should take up light exercises and the Kent’s have open their stables for my access.  
I have begun with daily rides in the countryside in the morning hours before the heat becomes almost unbearable.  
  
I have instructed Doctor Macpherson to contact you to retrieve the address of our doctor and I am sure that you happily will oblige.  
  
So please, dearest heat, my beloved Birdie, don’t worry too much about me.  
  
Your ever loving son  
  
Sean  
  
  
\-----------------------  
  
  
  
Malaga, June 21st  
  
Had been riding out taking a new route up the mountains until I reached a high plateau.  
The plateau had been vast and held what the people here call a Hacienda. I was astonished to find so much green.  
  
I rode on when shouts attracted my attention.  
  
I had to turn my horse around and ride in the opposite direction following the shouts of male voices.  
  
I came to an enclosure with men standing on a higher level walkway looking inside what looked like an arena.  
  
My arrival did not go unnoticed and even the men must recognised me for a foreigner they waved me over. Shouting “Señor. Señor.” beckoning me to come over and climbed up the ladder to join them.  
Curious I joined them and what I was going to witness was most astonishing.  
  
A young man stood in the arena and the men around him shouted excited. Alas, I do not speak Spanish and therefore couldn’t understand what they said.  
  
But even if I had been able to understand I bet I wouldn’t have had been able to listen. I stared transfixed at the slim figure of the young man. He had his back turned to me. He wore a short black jacket and tight fit straight cut pants. On his head he had a broad rimmed hat which resembled a little the boater we used to wear in Oxford just not made of straw but of dark felt and with a much wider rim.  
  
My eyes fell on the young man’s rear, muscles tensed in the tight trousers.  
I had to take my top-hat off to swipe my brow but still even though the heat started building I couldn’t bring myself to leave.  
Standing on the boardwalk staring into the arena where the young man met with one of the bulls.  
Of course I could see that this was not a full grown bull but rather a young one. A man came standing next to me tried to explain but I could only shrug saying that I didn’t understood and not spoke his language.  
  
For the first time I cursed my lethargy not taking up learning the language. Especially as I feared that the young man down in the arena, certainly would not speak my language.  
  
  
\--------------------------  
  
  
tbc  



	2. Arriving in Malaga

  
  
Title: The Gentleman Traveller and the Torrero  
Fandom: VigBean  
Genre: Slash  
Rating: PG - 15 to NC-17  
Word Count: 1,173  
Disclaimer: Pure Fiction. Well, look at the time it’s set in and you know it’s my dirty fantasy.  
Summary: Young actor is told to go on holidays. (This is a letter & diary format.)  
 _A/N: To find Part 1, please follow the "A Gentleman Traveller" tag. Continuity of birthday coupon redemption for Looloo, as well as for Cuz as 'thank you' for the lovely snowflake baubles._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Malaga, June, 24th AD 1895  
  
Dearest Mamma, my beloved Birdie,  
  
Thank you for your loving letters and the included cheques. I am also thanking kindest for the arrangements you’ve made with the bank. A Mr. Ortega was visiting me today explaining that a temporary account has been established with the local bank and I have handed in all my traveller’s cheques and Mr. Ortega has confirmed that they will be entered to my account swiftly.  
For the time being he has left me 500 Peseta at my immediate disposal. You see my finances are sorted thanks to you, my dear heart and I can’t thank you enough for it.  
  
Dearest Mamma, I believe I wrote you of my daily horse rides. The doctor confirms that my health is slowly improving. However, this is not what I am urging to tell you about. I must tell you, my dearest Birdie, that on one of these occasions I met a young Spanish noble man who is from one of the influential families here in Malaga.  
The family owns some land in and around Malaga and Don Jorge junior has introduced me to his mother. She is a very interesting woman who runs a salon. She was intrigued in learning that I am an actor and I am invited.  
  
A late brother of Don Jorge jr. was looking after a Hacienda further north from Malaga and it was there that we met. A Hacienda is, even though not quite as it is hard to compare, something like our English Manor House with a country estate attached.  
The family has interests in many different sectors. They themselves live in their Finca just above the city. They actually have several of these estates all over Malaga as they are the richest family.  
  
As I told afore mentioned, dearest Birdie, I happenstance to came across this young man and as he and his mother seemingly have taken a liking to me and on hearing about my illness they insisted that I should leave the City as the climate might not be supportive to my healing but insist that I move to their hacienda.  
Dearest Birdie, I confess to some curiosity to see how the estate is managed and where there are differences between their way and ours.  
Imagine, my beloved heart, my astonishment to find that my generous host not only has invited me to stay in his home as a most honoured guest but also is obliging to show me all areas of my interest.  
  
I therefore have evacuated our friends’ villa and travelled north up the mountains to take up board with my gentile host.  
Furthermore I was urged by all means to write to you dearest, to forward my new address, which is ... Gaucin, Malaga, Spain.  
  
On arrival I was greeted ceremoniously and to further astonishment learnt that my host leave me free hand in his estate, for he is rather occupied with other of his many enterprises.  
Beloved Birdie, I wished you could see me here, I’m almost like an emperor ruling over my own realm.  
  
With deepest affection  
  
Your ever loving son,  
  
Sean  
  
\-----------  
  
  
Malaga, June 30th  
  
  
For a week I am now lodging at the Hacienda of my noble hosts. The young torero who is call Pedro has taken up the duty to show me around when he is not occupied with training for his bull fights, which he does daily for four hours. Often supervised by an accomplished bullfighter.  
The rest of the day he stays at my side. At first our meetings were awkward as neither he speaks English nor I Spanish. However, with the help of my trusted Spanish dictionary we managed to communicate ever so haltingly.  
I make him the gift of my Johnson’s dictionary. He astonishes me with his eagerness to learn.  
  
We ride out every day out onto the planes where the bulls are. At first I was frightened but the huge beast are quite calm as long as not cornered. We can even dismount of our horses and walk amongst them.  
  
Today we were again on the pastures. We avoiding the greatest heat by sitting under one of those wild olive trees which are dotting the landscape. Pedro had fallen asleep and I could not help but admire his lean form as he lay outstretched next to me in the shadow of the tree.  
Several times my hand reached out against my will, trying to touch. Until my strength failed me and I couldn’t hold back but had to stroke his chest down to his lean hips.  
  
To my embarrassment Pedro woke. I feared to have to explain myself but instead he seemed eager to return affections. Oh bliss. We made good use of the fruits of the tree we had found restful shade by squeezing the oil out of them.  
  
We found such joy in our togetherness that we pitied the rush in the flow of time forcing us to part from our accommodating tree and return to the hacienda.  
Before we parted Pedro whispered that I should not lock the door to my room that night. I gladly obliged.  
  
  
  
  
\-----------------  
  
  
Malaga, July 1st  
  
  
Last night Pedro came sneaking into my bedroom just as he had announced.  
Am still confused. He swept me off my feet.  
Helped me overcoming my own shyness. I never had been shy before, why now?  
  
Oh god! We have to keep it a secret and I would love to shout it to the world. There is such a pang in my heart. How can I disguise when all inside my shouts “My love! My love!”  
  
However, came morning he left before dawn so not to be seen coming from my room. After breakfast I saw him again in the corrida, training in a manner that spoke of business as usual.  
  
Was it but a dream?  
  
  
\------------------------  
  
  
Malaga, July 2nd  
  
  
Walking on clouds. My heart in my chest is fluttering like a little bird and yet I fear in my chest there is not room enough.  
  
We rejoiced in sweet contentment under the very same olive tree, with the promise of more come eve.  
  
I pray the sun to go down.  
  
  
  
\--------------------------  
  
  
Ronda, July 6th  
  
  
We travelled to Ronda as Pedro will have to fight this afternoon and on the morrow.  
This will be his Alternativa[1](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1154033/chapters/) which means his last corrida as a novillero[2 ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1154033/chapters/). If he makes an impression on the apoderado[3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1154033/chapters/), he will be fighting as a subalterno[4](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1154033/chapters/)on Sunday. The weekend after this he will be initiated and fight his first fight as a matador.  
  
I have watched him fighting and in training so often still my heart hurts and I fear. How much I fear I dare not say.  
  
1 [Alternativa: Initiation fight of a young bullfighter “novillero”. His first fight as a matador (“killer of bulls”).](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1154033/chapters/)  
2 [Novillero: Young trainee bullfighter, who is only allowed to fight young bulls “novillos”.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1154033/chapters/)  
3 [Apoderado: A toreador’s sponsor, who provides him with fights and his garb the “trajo de luxes” costume.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1154033/chapters/)  
4 [Subalterno: Toreadors which assist the matador in the figh](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1154033/chapters/)[t.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1154033/chapters/)  
  
  
\-------------------  
  
  
Ronda, July 7th  
  
  
  
Pedro’s Alternativa was a great success and I am beaming with pride. However he does not give himself much time to celebrate as he has to appear fresh and rested in the corrida today.  
  
He is sitting on the bed smiling, beckoning me.  
  
I …  
  
  
  
\--------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc


	3. Viva la Fiesta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young English actor follows a torero in the making.

  
  
Title: The Gentleman Traveller and the Torrero  
Fandom: VigBean  
Genre: Slash  
Rating: PG - 15 to NC-17  
Word Count: 1,459  
Disclaimer: Pure Fiction. Well, look at the time it’s set in and you know it’s my dirty fantasy.  
Summary: Young actor is told to go on holidays. (This is a letter & diary format.)  
Continues from birthday coupon redemption for bluegerl and ‘thank you’ to sadme4b for snowflake baubles.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sevilla, October 9th AD 1895  
  
My dearest beloved Mamma, my treasured Birdie,  
  
Your many cards have been received and with wonder and amazement I have noticed the many foreign cities they have been dispatched from.  
Of course, dearest beloved Birdie, I also have received the letter in which your were so kind as to announce that the General and you are taking to travelling again.  
  
Forgive me, dearest Mamma, for stopping to write regularly. With you travelling I see no need to send letters to an empty house, for the keeper to get her nose in. I am quite convinced to have your understanding. Instead I pray thee write me your new permanent address at your earliest convenience.  
  
Dearest heart, I too have done, and continuing doing so, some travelling in the past. Don’t you worry yourself, my beloved Birdie, as I can assure you that my health was at no time in danger at all. Indeed the doctor has encouraged me that I should take up a slight exercise to regain in strength. Whenever I return to Malaga I am consulting him, looking for further advice.  
Anyhow, I have travelled in the company of a young man, who has been my pupil and daily companion for the last months. He is the son of one of the Hazienda’s workmen. My generous host indeed deems him very much gifted and the family has supported him following his dedication of becoming a great Matador.  
  
Dearest Mamma, you certainly must have heard of the Spanish’s great passion for bull fighting and this young man received training to become a famous bull fighter. But I can seeing you exciting yourself with worry that I might endanger myself. Please, kindest of hearts, be assured that neither have I faced a bull nor am I intending to do so. However, I admit to the fondest feeling for this young man who being from humble background, shows great signs of determination taking his life into his own hands, even risking it to better himself.  
Dearest heart, I wished you could see the bravery he displays daily in training and over the weekends when he is stepping into the arena facing those huge ferocious beasts they breed down here in the South for bull fighting.  
  
Of course he has to go a long way still, but I confess to the utmost curiosity to see how far he will go in future. Don Jorge, my gentle host, has asked me to take up the young man’s tuition, teaching him to be well mannered and a little as to how to find his ways around in this world.  
This strikes me as a very kind notion but then again all men of the toreador profession, even though all of them being from lower backgrounds, are well regarded and if capable will have to face the finer society, so high in regard stands a great matador in this country.  
  
I am quite convinced that you too, my beloved Birdie, would be very fond of this young man, my pupil.  
  
Trusting that you are keeping yourself well, I remain your ever loving son  
  
Sean  
  
  
  
\-----------------------  
  
  
Sevilla, October 12th  
  
Pedro is preparing for his next fight and as his father has taken ill, has asked me to help him with his ‘ritual’5. I am worried quite a bit as I am not entirely sure if I am the right person to help him getting dressed and ready for the fight. However, I have been made understand that this is very much an honour and that I would be the first foreigner to do so.  
Of course this request has led to some commotion as me providing this service would be a First in many ways, but Pedro insists and is not to be swayed.[](http://j-flattermann.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/952/909905)  
I did however overhear the whispering behind his back that it would bring him bad luck if I was to take up the position.  
  
I did discuss this with Pedro but he remains stubborn and will not have me stepping away from the post.  
Now this afternoon his first fight is coming upon us, with me in his father’s stead and I confess to a never known nervousness. I do pray that the gossips are wrong.  
I could never live with myself if anything would happen to dearest Pedro, causing him harm.  
  
  
  
\------------------------  
  
  
Sevilla, October 13th  
  
I am indeed still shaking with fright for the agony I have been through and hardly can calm myself to pick up pen to write this few words.  
  
Pedro’s fighting yesterday afternoon still has me in some kind of shock. Made worse by the fact that I dared not to watch him stepping into the arena but rather waited in his changing room.  
  
However, Alejandro, Pedro’s cousin, who also trains to be a fighter but is not a matador yet, was rushing backward and forward to bring me the latest news from the corrida. By his account Pedro had to face six bull instead of the five he had been signed up for.  
  
Just before the end of the fiesta a young matador had been attacked and injured by his fighting bull and almost been killed in the arena. Pedro together with two of the subalternos stepped in to distract the bull, lure him away from his victim.  
  
What can I say, Pedro was made to finish the fight and to kill the beast which now was even more dangerous as he had his first taste of blood.  
  
When Pedro returned from the corrida to me, his clothes were soaked in blood from chest high down to his loins. Stripping him off the bloodied Trajo de luces I held my breath fearing he too might have been hurt but all the blood was the bulls he had been fighting.  
  
  
  
\--------------------  
  
  
Sevilla, October 14th  
  
Again Pedro returns from the fight smeared in blood. The corrida a total success but he very much exhausted fell into my arms.  
  
I think I am getting used to the sight of him smeared with blood. He explained to me that letting a bull come that close to his body as he passes that he transfer the blood from his wounds onto a matador’s clothes is a sign of great bravery and very much admired by the audience.  
  
However, we have to rush back to Malaga as Pedro’s father is worse and the family fears he might die.  
  
  
\----------------------  
  
  
Malaga, October 29th  
  
Pedro’s father has died last night and tomorrow will be his wake. The funeral to follow swiftly.  
It’s my first Spanish funeral to attend to.  
  
  
  
\-----------------------  
  
  
Cordoba, November 5th AD 1895  
  
Dearest beloved Mamma, my kindest Birdie,  
  
With great joy have I received your letter. The address you have given I take is going to be a more permanent.  
Does that mean that the General has taken up office in China? For how long to you assume this new post will last him?  
  
I too, dearest heart, are still a little bird on flight, as I am more on the road than back in the beautiful Malaganian countryside.  
  
Dearest Mamma, I rather have succumbed myself to the service of Don Jorge to look after his matador, young Pedro. With Pedro’s father dead, the young man has looked to me for support and strength to carry on with his profession.  
Thus the family of Don Jorge has trusted me not only with his education but also with overseeing his finances. However, Don Jorge remains his sponsor and I am just his clerk.  
  
I can assure you again, my beloved Birdie, that I am making great effort to proof myself to be of some valor, to be reliable and trustworthy.  
Myself, I try to be sensible with the money I have received from you, which is safely stored on my bank account. The travelling is fully funded by Don Jorge, who in addition provides me with a small allowance for my services.  
  
Young Pedro has made quite some progress and there has been no weekend, apart from the one we attended his father’s funeral, that he has not stepped into the arena.  
He has shown great skill and bravery so far and the audiences seem to have taken to him and his fresh face.  
  
As I hope this letter will reach you well and in good spirits but possibly later than your actual birthday, please let me send you warm kisses to your cheeks and the wishes of many happy returns. I am somewhat saddened as this birthday sees us so far apart from each other.  
But I am very much convinced that the polite company you must find yourself in will make up for my absence.  
  
Write me soon, your ever loving son  
  
Sean  
  
5 Ritual: Helping a torero to prepare for a fight. This includes helping him to adorn his Trajo de luces.   
  
\-----------------------

 

  
  
  
  
tbc


	4. In Madrid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The young torero receives a cornada, a wound to his leg by a bull.

  
  
Title: The Gentleman Traveller and the Torrero  
Fandom: VigBean  
Genre: Slash  
Rating: PG - 15 to NC-17  
Word Count: 1,330  
Disclaimer: Pure Fiction. Well, look at the time it’s set in and you know it’s my dirty fantasy.  
Summary: Young actor is told to go on holidays. (This is a letter & diary format.)  
Continues from birthday coupon redemption for bluegerl and ‘thank you’ to sadme4b for snowflake baubles.  
  
  
  
Madrid, May 17th AD 1896  
  
Querida Mamma, my dearest beloved Birdie,  
  
As you can see I am picking up a few words of the local lingo. Today I am writing you from the Palacio Royal de Madrid.  
Yes, my dearest heart, you are reading right. I am in the palace in Madrid on a personal invitation together with Pedro to celebrate the tenth birthday of the Rey Infant. The invite from the palace came of course in connection with the request that Pedro will fight in honour of the child King’s birthday.  
So far Pedro has made good progress. His knowledge has dramatically improved. He is speaking English quite fluently by now. When it comes to his manners I have nothing to be afraid of in regards of him attending the event at the palace. He will face the royal family, the Queen Regent, the two Infantas and the Infant King and be well behaved, mild mannered and charming in conversation. For he has adapted his way of speaking in his own tongue to the way I am teaching him the English language.  
  
What I am worried about, my dearest heart, is the fact that after about two-hundred fights, he must have fought by now, Pedro has had only slight injuries so far and I fear that his lucky streak must break soon. So far he suffered a twisted ankle, some abrasions, a cut to the hand from his own sword, however no wound inflicted by the bulls he has been fighting. What if his luck runs out, Mamma? That to happen is what I am really afraid of? That they are carrying him back, dead, killed by one of those bulls he is facing each weekend.  
  
I have come to like this young Spaniard, dearest heart, like him very much and I confess to a fondness for him for all his efforts and the trust he places in me.  
  
Write me, my beloved Birdie, as I have not received a letter or card in a while and not hearing from you makes me worry for you.  
  
Ever your loving son  
  
Sean  
  
  
\---------------------------  
  
Madrid, May 18th  
  
The party at the palace was as exhausting in it’s opulence as I had expected and feared it to be. Pedro and I tried to leave early but our excuses were not accepted and so escape was impossible. All this must have exhausted Pedro more than me as he had to face two bulls in the afternoon and then make night to day during the party. We were introduced to the Royal family.  
This in itself was a very extraordinary event for both of us, as Pedro is from humble background and I am a foreigner in this lands.  
  
But I could not fully enjoy as I knew that in two days time Pedro has his next fighting weekend to face and we still have to travel all the way to Toledo.  
  
I have let him sleep this morning until the last minute and just now his head rests on my shoulder as we are traveling by coach and he sleeps. This is an ability I am envying him for very much as I never seem to be able to find rest when traveling. Even in the comfort of the family Pullman Mummy had arranged for me to use when I travelled from England to Spain sleep often was evasive.  
  
  
\------------------------  
  
  
  
Toledo, May 23rd  
  
What I always dreaded has happened. I am writing this as I am sitting at Pedro’s hospital bed. Gladly the doctor said that the cornada is neither deep nor dangerous.  
They say Pedro will recover, but still I want him out of this dirty hospital. I have arranged for my Pullman to be sent and as soon as he arrives I will take Pedro home.  
  
  
\----------------------  
  
  
  
Toledo, May 25th  
  
Pullman has arrived. I had a fight with the doctors at the hospital but would not budge for I am so afraid for Pedro’s health. His injury seems infected now.  
Gladly my doctor from Malaga has come with the Pullman and so we managed to get Pedro released and now we are on our way back by train.  
Pedro is lying in my bed, pale and I am wiping the sweat of his brow, whilst he sleeps.  
  
Doctor Macpherson and I taking turns to watch over him, whilst we are rushing back home. However I have no eyes for the countryside that is flying by the windows.  
  
  
  
\------------------------  
  
  
Malaga, June 2nd  
  
Pedro’s wound begins to heal after Doctor Macpherson had another operation on his leg. He had to remove all the rotting flesh. Thanks to his trusted maggots the wound was thoroughly cleaned. Now we are changing the dressing several times a day and Pedro’s mother told me to apply honey onto the open wound. She has provided me with a batch of their own homemade honey.  
Just to make sure I am topping the honey layer with spiderwebs before applying the dressing.  
  
Don Jorge suggested that we should use ants to tag the wound shut.  
Doctor Macpherson and I wonder and Don Jorge brings his own doctor in who performs this ant-closing procedure. Doctor Macpherson watches closely and finally approves the method. We are applying honey and my spiderwebs on top.  
  
Ever since the healing process has speeded up and Doctor Macpherson and Doctor Garcia y Garcia are very happy with the progress Pedro’s healing is making.  
They both estimate that in two weeks Pedro will be able to leave the bed and start walking again.  
  
  
  
\---------------------------  
  
  
Malaga, July 3rd  
  
Pedro has picked up training with the young bulls and the cows on the Hacienda.  My fears I discovered were unfounded, he is facing the beasts as brave as he did before the injury.  
He told me that the injury was his own fault, that he had been distracted.  
  
I find that he squints his eyes very much lately and so without him getting suspicious have started to test his eyesight.  
Worryingly I notice that he doesn’t see so well and I confronted him.  
He laughed it away, saying that as long as he doesn’t see the bull clearly he’s not afraid.  
Still I urge him to get glasses and finally he agrees, but insists that he’s not wearing them in the corrida.  
  
  
  
\--------------------------  
  
  
Ronda, August 8th  
  
Today is Pedro’s first corrida after his accident.  
  
  
  
_______________  
  
  
  
Ronda, August 9th  
  
Pedro’s return was a triumph.  
  
Received a letter from Mamma. She writes about worrying events in China. Seems there is a crisis in the making.  
  
  
  
\------------------------  
  
  
Ronda, August 9th AD 1896  
  
  
Dearest Mamma, my beloved heart,  
  
Your latest letters has me very much worried for you. Friends in London confirming that tension is rising between the Chinese Government and our foreign office.  
Nevertheless, dearest Birdie, I trust the General to look out for you. However you must, you hear, must promise me to leave, return to safety before the situation escalates.  
  
Pedro is fully recovered and has had a triumphant comeback to the arena in Ronda. This means that we are going to pick up traveling again.  
  
However he had to promise me to take it slow and therefore we will visit the fiestas in the local area only, at least for the moment.  
  
Next weekend sees us in Sevilla again and I know that Pedro is looking very much forward to this as he is some kind of a local hero there. The people there have never forgotten how Pedro saved the life of one of their local matadores.  
  
For myself I can say that since our last visit in Malaga I had myself thoroughly checked by the good Doctor Macpherson who was eager to confirm that I have made a full recovery.  
  
On this slightly happier note I shall leave you, dearest loving Mamma, hoping for another letter of you to arrive to my attention soon.  
  
Keep yourself well, beloved Birdie.  
  
Your ever loving son  
  
Sean  
  
  
  
\-----------------  
  
  
tbc


	5. War!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean returns to London.

  
  
Title: The Gentleman Traveller and the Torrero  
Fandom: VigBean  
Genre: Slash  
Rating: PG - 15 to NC-17  
Word Count: 2,002  
Disclaimer: Pure Fiction. Well, look at the time it’s set in and you know it’s my dirty fantasy.  
Summary: Young actor is told to go on holidays. (This is a letter & diary format.)  
Continues from birthday coupon redemption for bluegerl and ‘thank you’ to sadme4b for snowflake baubles.  
  
 _ **[PLEASE PLAY THIS SONG IN THE BACKGROUND WHILST READING THIS["Mi Madre Y La Guerra"](https://sites.google.com/site/middleversearchives/middleverse-archives/flattermann_galleries/videos/miguel-matamoro)    ]**_  
  
On the way to Sevilla, August 11th  
  
I do not know how to write this.  
At first I thought it to be a one time occurrence, but I was wrong. Now I have to say it happened every time Pedro returned from the corrida. Each time, each day of his bull fighting weekend.  
I confess to confusion, yes almost fear at first, for the violence and aggression he used.  
[Teardrops splatter staining the paper diffusing the ink.]  
  
It all began on Friday after his triumphant return to the corrida. That Friday they had carried him out the arena that evening on their shoulders, the other matadores. Had carried him right into their hotel after a tour through the city centre under the triumphant shouts and applause of the people of Sevilla.  
 When he returned to the hotel room where I was waiting for him, ready to help him out of his Traje de luces.  
Pedro entered the room, slammed the door and lock. He turned with straight legs, buttock clenched tight, on his heel and ball as he would do when fighting the bulls. Then he came over in two fast strides, grabbed me, pressed me against the wall, crashing me against the plaster so hard that my shoulder blades bruised. He tore up his and my clothes, turned me around so I had to face the wall. Then he mounted me. Took me so aggressively that I thought something would give. When I felt a liquid running down my legs I was sure it must be blood. However it was his seed.  
  
I remember that I cried throughout, begged him to stop. I never before had been treated like this.  
But all he did was turning me around, slamming his mouth on mine so hard that I saw stars flying. He hoisted me up and penetrated me again with the same force as before.  
  
Writing this down pains me very much, especially as afterwards he was the most apologetic, kindest, attentive and gentlest lover. That evening he pampered me, waited on me hand and foot and cried begging me to forgive him. Told me that it had been the adrenalin rushing through him after that triumphant fight against a bull who already was named for his bravery.  
  
However came Saturday and Sunday’s fights he would do the same to me after returning from the corrida.  
  
He had never been like this before and so I can only blame the injury and the attack by that bull that has changed him.  
  
  
  
\--------------------  
  
  
Cordoba, August 22nd  
  
Three new Trajes de Luces bought and two handed in for repair, three others thrown away as beyond repairing.  
Apart from the Trajes de luces I had to see the tailor to replace several of my own suits and to have the ones not to badly damaged repaired. Looks like we will keep the tailors busy in future.  
We are staying for the Grande Fiesta which will last for an entire week. This gives me the chance to get the necessary repairs done. With Pedro’s new habit turning out to become quite expensive.  
  
If only I could find a way to dress decent and yet find clothes that can be removed easily.  
  
Pedro’s erratic behaviour after the bull fights has not changed but now I am more prepared for it to happen. Often I will ready myself the moment I hear his footsteps fall fast and heavy onto the stairs.  
Then I step to the wall, drop my pants, bend my head down and support myself with the hands against the wall, legs spread. All he has to do is to lock the door and strip himself.  
  
At first when I came to terms with this new routine I tried to help him out of his tight taleguilla, but he would push me against the wall, tear them off and then my trousers.  
So I have given up and rather just strip myself and make ready for him to push hard and deep inside me.  
Still each evening sees him remorseful, opening himself tome and giving in to each of my own playful whims.  
  
  
  
\----------------------  
  
  
  
Santiago de Compostela, December 5th AD 1896  
  
Dearest Mamma, my oh so beloved Birdie,  
  
Forgive me for not having kept up with our correspondence as a good son should. The past months have been crazily busy with Pedro and me traveling the entire country up and down.  
  
Pedro has made quite a name as a Matador by now and we begin to have to decline offers for corridas in the smaller villages. It all feels a little like us two being on the Grand Tour.  
  
This weekend he is going to attend his last fights for this year, whilst I am going on a small pilgrimage around Santiago on the path of Saint Jacob. Afterwards we shall return to Malaga to spend Christmas at the hacienda.  
  
This past year has seen many ups and a few downs, like Pedro’s injury or the invitation to the Royal Palace. There are so many things I have to be thankful for.  
However I have to prepare myself for another year of travel and crazy events like the Grande Fiestas in Cordoba and Sevilla, where the people went magnificently crazy over Pedro and even myself. So crazy indeed that we were showered with affection and, you will not believe it, wedding proposals.  
  
Now, you know me well my dearest heart, but to feast yourself in false hopes.  
  
By the way, as this letter will not reach you before Christmas, I have taken the liberty to inclose a few presents for yourself, dearest Mamma and the General of course.  
I shall bag those all and send them to you as overseas dispatch.  
However this means my letter has to fall short this time as the ship that is to take all parcels and my heart to you sits waiting in the harbour ready for her departure.  
  
I hope and trust that my words will find you safe and in good health with spirits high and in festive mood.  
  
I am kissing you, my beloved Birdie and wish you and the General a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.  
  
As ever your loving son  
Sean  
  
  
  
\-----------------------  
  
  
  
  
Valencia, February 14th AD 1897  
  
Dearest Mamma, my beloved Birdie,  
  
Let me first send you one-thousand kisses for Valentine.  
  
Also as your birthday surely will have been way past before these words reach you, let me wish you many happy returns of the day.  
This time in a proper letter unlike the year past where I was able to muster just a post card from on the road.  
  
Thank you very much, my dearest Birdie, for the thoughtful Christmas gifts which I just recently have received.  
Although I am told to convey heartfelt thank-you’s from Pedro, who was not only delighted but also humbled and astonished at the same to have been included into the gift giving.  
  
He insisted that I have to attach a gift for Valentine for you which I shall dispatch with this letter.  
A gift, which he has chosen and wrapped all by himself and which I have no knowledge of it’s content and therefore are begging you, dearest heart, to put me out of my misery and satisfy my curiosity as to what it is. Write me!  
  
As for us, we are back to travel from city to city, attending the festival in Valencia at the moment.  
  
The reports sent to me by my London friends in regards of the situation in China are growing ever so worrying.  
  
Dearest Mamma, promise me to leave the country if you find yourself in danger. I myself shall implore the General to think of your safety and take the necessary measures in a separate letter.  
I find myself worrying so much over your vulnerable position that my nights are quite unrestful.  
  
Therefore please promise me not to be brave but to come home if the situation collapses and I shall rush to your side at the first convenience.  
  
With fondest love  
Your son  
Sean  
  
  
  
\------------------------------  
  
  
Malaga, May 23rd AD 1897  
  
  
Dearest Mamma,  
  
I am writing you these few lines to tell you that I am to leave Spain.  
  
The Pullman has been arranged for and I have my belongings packed and ready to be brought on board.  
This change in events might come as surprisingly for you as it is for me. However Don Jorge strongly advises me to leave as Spain is preparing for war and this, according to Don Jorge means that foreigners will be treated very much with suspicion from now on. Even worse for the American and English as the situation between our former Colonies and Spain are deteriorating by the hour.  
  
I myself are very much saddened by these events and it hurts me very much to think that I have to leave all my new friends behind.  
However, Pedro urges me to go before I might come to harm.  
He himself expects to be drafted into war but promised me to write as often as possible.  
  
As the house in the country is still void of your presence, my dearest heart, I shall resume my lodgings at my London Club to the known address  
  
The Garrick Club, Garrick Street, London  
  
I have sent a telegraph ahead to summon Henderson to make all necessary preparations for my arrival.  
  
The morrow shall see me on my way back to England.  
  
Be at rest and assured, dearest Mamma, that Don Jorge has taken all precautions to grant myself safe passage through Spain and I even hold a letter of the King in my pocket if needs be.  
  
  
My next letter shall reach you written from home soil.  
  
Ever your loving son  
  
Sean  
  
  
  
\-------------------------  
  
  
  
London, November 14th  
  
I have been much to upset to keep up my diary since my hasty departure from Spain. Letters from Mamma prove that she too is aboard ship on her way back to England and safety. Even though against her will as the General refused leaving China and she insisted to stay at his side.  
  
A telegram from him confirmed her departure on board a Portuguese vessel and another despatch sent by her from Lisbon announces her arrival in London in two weeks.  
  
These events have distracted me a little from my broken, bleeding heart, as I am still waiting to hear word from Pedro.  
  
Our farewell had been hasty and to me it seemed as if he wanted to rid himself of me with an unbeknown urgency. His promise to write to me daily he has broken just as he has my heart.  
  
Despite better knowledge I am keeping up hopes in secret even though my mind tells me otherwise.  
  
  
  
\----------------------------  
  
  
  
Cardiz, April 29th 1898  
  
Mi quiero amigo,  
  
  
War has reached my doorstep in Malaga and I have been drafted to board ship for Cuba from Cardiz. I am in the navy now under the command of Admiral Pascual Cervera.  
  
With great haste I am writing you to let you know.  
  
Por siempre tu amigo  
  
Pedro  
  
  
  
  
\-------------------  
  
  
  
Cardiz, October 2nd AD 1898  
  
Mi querido amigo,  
  
I am writing you these lines from a hospital bed in Cardiz, as I have returned to Spain together with the Admiral onboard the Infanta Maria Teresa and landed in Cardiz in September. However my injuries would not allow me to travel and as I was indeed unconscious for some time, I saw it impossible to write to you.  
  
Now however I have been released from hospital yesterday and as my injuries are as such that I shall never be able to attend a corrida again, I have decided not to return to Malaga.  
  
Look out for me as I am planning to come to you.  
  
Por siempre tu amigo  
  
Pedro  
  
  
\---------------------  
  
  
  
London, December 15th  
  
My heart is about to burst with joy. Yesterday in the late hours of the evening Henderson announced a visitor.  
  
My Pedro has returned to me.  
  
  
\--------------------  
  
  
  
  
THE END


End file.
